1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to finding available parking locations, wireless mobile communication devices, and navigation information.
2. Description of Related Art
Finding an available parking location can be a time consuming and frustrating process.
Databases are being created to assist in this process. They provide real time information about available parking locations. However, it can be difficult and even dangerous for a vehicle driver to access such a database while driving a vehicle. Although the driver may access this information before a trip begins, the information may no longer be valid by the time the driver arrives at the destination. The driver may also access this database upon arrival at the destination, but this may result in excessive travel, as available parking may be at a different location.